winxfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:WinxMagix
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Winx Club - Episode 526 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! RoseXinh (talk) 00:03, July 26, 2013 (UTC)}} We're waiting for the details. And please sign your signature after finishing messaging! ღRoseThorn - 7: il numero perfettoღ 04:05, July 26, 2013 (UTC) Please make sure that when editing the times and episodes a spell is used, that you are putting links to the episode page ^^. Hi, I come here to let you know that the spell Flower of Sirenix is just used to restore the Paradise Bay, not the island on the Infinite Ocean. I checked that for times, as well as my cousin, so please don't repeat that mistake again. Born as a Libra, and will always be so! 01:27, October 7, 2013 (UTC) I have known that it was not Cinélume dub :), as I have replied your comment in the discussion blog of season 7. Sorry about the infobox, too. I have just updated it with DuArt row yesterday and was unable to fix the episode of season 7 because I had exam (in the early morning today). But anyway, thanks for your notification. Beautifully bloom as Ruby Rose Gloriously shine as Aphrodite Hearts Freshly ripen as Sapphire Berry 02:41, June 12, 2015 (UTC) Hi, Please vote here for the Winx Avatar Story scripts. XxDragonHeart (talk) 23:10, June 17, 2015 (UTC) 2D animation is actually the same term with hand-drawn while 3D and CGI are in the same term. Beautifully bloom as Ruby Rose Gloriously shine as Aphrodite Hearts Freshly ripen as Sapphire Berry 03:23, July 19, 2015 (UTC) Hello! I am very sorry but it's NOT A TRUSTED source. Wikipedia is never a trusted source sometimes. If there are no links toward the article/websites etc, then the claimed statement is false. Soaf (talk) 19:11, July 19, 2015 (UTC)Soaf Your edits have been reverted on Season 6 Episode 609-620. Please do not inputs the airdates into the infobox as they could possibly change at anytime. When it's looming closer, it's alright to place the airdates into the infobox. Thank you! Soaf (talk) 15:46, July 25, 2015 (UTC)Soaf Please vote here for Infoboxes as I don't think you notices that RoseXinh posted a new blog post. Thanks! Soaf (talk) 11:19, August 2, 2015 (UTC)Soaf Vote here: http://winx.wikia.com/wiki/Forum:Infoboxes for the infoboxes. Soaf (talk) 10:53, August 4, 2015 (UTC)Soaf Where are you getting Season 6 Episode 20 & 21, please respond with a direct link. Thank you. Soaf (talk) 23:47, August 29, 2015 (UTC)Soaf Just leave it there. Old discussion blogs still exist, just that no one bothers about it. Beautifully bloom as Ruby Rose Gloriously shine as Aphrodite Hearts Freshly ripen as Sapphire Berry 01:43, November 24, 2015 (UTC) OPS sorry, I was still thinking it was in 2015. Sorry Soaf (talk) 17:38, December 29, 2015 (UTC)Soaf Want to become a rollback ? Read the requirements on this page. ◆''Harmony of the'''' Tynix Power!'' ◆ 15:26, February 22, 2016 (UTC) Sorry for bothering you again, but do you mind voting here? Thanks :D. -- Beautifully bloom as Ruby Rose Gloriously shine as Aphrodite Hearts Freshly ripen as Sapphire Berry 10:21, February 24, 2016 (UTC) Congratz on being our newest Rollback. I wish you best of luck! :) Soaf (talk) 23:15, March 1, 2016 (UTC)Soaf Inserting video issues of Season 7 I have investigated your issue and found out that on this page: http://community.wikia.com/wiki/Help:Video_Embed_Tool & http://community.wikia.com/wiki/Help_talk:Video_embed_tool that they are not supported for Wikia yet. I still think you could do it like this winx club season 7 episode 16 so that people can go to the website to watch it. Soaf (talk) 23:44, June 13, 2016 (UTC)Soaf It's good to hear such good news. Well, since you have the Netflix account from your sister, do you mind uploading the PopPixie episodes, which are also on Netflix? Since I can't find anything called full series about PopPixie anywhere but Netflix (where I do not have account/subscribed). I left this message here in the case you missed the comment in the discussion blog. Please leave the response in my talk page or via the comment in the discussion blog -- whichever one is convenient to you. -- 00:28, August 24, 2016 (UTC) I will record them on my own time. I'm back to school now so I'll do what I can. Thomasfan502 (talk) 21:18, August 24, 2016 (UTC)Thomasfan502 It's okay. I have to be back to school also. And thank you. -- 00:28, August 25, 2016 (UTC) We already have a Tinker Bell page called Tinkerbell. Soaf (talk) 01:23, November 25, 2016 (UTC)Soaf I'm wondering if you still keep any WOW episodes in your place? Since the episodes on VK seemed to be taken down by Rainbow. So if you do, do you mind sending the episodes to me? If you don't, then I'm sorry for bothering you. -- 13:25, February 1, 2017 (UTC) I thought I would let you know because many VK accounts had their WOW episodes taken down by Rainbow, but I'm glad to hear so. Thanks for the response and no worry about the time. We all are busy. -- 15:33, February 9, 2017 (UTC) For now, we are thinking whether to link full episodes or not onto the wiki. You can read more here. [[User:BelieveInMagic814|'♫' Love]][[User talk:BelieveInMagic814| Addiction ♫']] 08:53, May 1, 2017 (UTC) I was wondering if you get World of Winx videos ripped off Netflix or record it from screen? Either the way, may I ask for the name of the software you use? I want to download some videos of my favorite shows from Netflix yet I don't know how -- the tutorials from Youtube and Google don't do much helps. -- 01:43, May 2, 2017 (UTC) I got it. Thank you. -- 04:28, May 8, 2017 (UTC) Hi. I want to ask you for another favor. I hope you don't mind. It's actually 3 of 'em in fact. #Whenever season 2 of WOW is out, can you please check out the name of the new transformation (via subtitles provided by Netflix) whether it's "Onirix" or "Onyrix" please? The former was provided via WinxClubRus (well, they're trustworthy) and the latter by Michael Winx Club (this person is, too) and I can't choose between them and it seems to be the only solution. I hope you can get on this as soon as possible since people tend to be crazy over new things. #Can you please check for the names and titles (name, PopPixie of title) of the pixies on this list? I doubt some of them are wrong. The episodes they appear on are also listed so you just need to check these to avoid time-consuming to you. There is no rush about it. Do it whenever you have time. #I do plan getting a Netflix account soon but not very sure about my 'soon' so if you have time, I hope you can help contributing to script articles. If you're busy you can type out the scripts from the subtitles provided by Netflix on a word/notepad document, sharing it (setting it visible) through Cloud (like Google Drive) and I'll help you put things on. That's pretty much to say but whatever you can do, I appreciate it. Thank you very much. P/S: Since Winx Club Italian site confirmed the name to be Onyrix, you don't have to worry about the first thing anymore ^^ -- 14:14, June 3, 2017 (UTC) We have "discuss" for the purpose of discussing, so if you want to, you can create a thread but not a blog post. -- 05:21, January 15, 2018 (UTC) We need more active users than admins, actually. -- 03:42, August 4, 2018 (UTC) In the Butterflix song im pretty sure the word is Demeter, not the nature. I would change it. OuroDragon (talk) 16:01, December 9, 2018 (UTC) Wiki staffs and bots are moving stuffs once you changed your username. It's understandable though. -- 08:33, January 22, 2019 (UTC) Well it's clear that while the staffs and bot were moving the comments, you deleted the blog and making the moving progress canceled. You're not the first person to have changed the username. I and many users here have, and we didn't lose a single comment in our blog posts. There is actually something about your blog that I strongly disagree. The original discussion blog for season 7 was created by our former admin, RoyallyBella, hence she set up the rules there and monitored stuffs. You're not an admin here, and this is not a "personal blog" site like WordPress or Blogspot or "forum" site to set up "rules", that's quite inappropriate. I let that blog exist because it was created before the time the discuss function is enabled here. Now that we have discuss board, we don't use the blog post to discuss anymore but move to discuss. So no, we won't add that blog on wiki's navigation bar. Could you disable the comment section on your blog and lock that blog as well? You can create a discussion post on discussion board and give me the link later. People shall discuss there and it's easier for us admin to monitor the talk and it's easier for people to report bad/nonsense content. -- 00:53, January 23, 2019 (UTC) I locked that blog and disabled the comment function there as well. Well you can create a discussion post like you create a blog and simply give me a link like this (just a sample discussion, it does not mean anything): https://winx.wikia.com/d/p/3100000000000000214/r/3140126372790382526 It's mobile-friendly to users and who get used to social medias will find it easy to use. Have a try. -- 03:39, January 23, 2019 (UTC) Your blog is here, alive and well so you don't have to create a discuss post. I'll pin this on navigation board. -- 11:13, January 24, 2019 (UTC) I didn't change my mind, really. I just think it's a nuisance for you if you have to go create a discussion post when the blog is there already and all the comments and stuffs are all there. IDK if we can reach a season 9 or not but yeah, let's do the discussion posts for future seasons if there's any. -- 02:10, January 25, 2019 (UTC) Hey Preston, just wanted to say thanks for uploading the English episode titles however please be sure to replace the ''actual image file instead. Less work. *In case you're not certain how to do that: *#Select the image to open its own file page. *#At the top right hand corner, you'll see the word '''Edit. And nex to it is and arrow. *#Select the arrow, and a dropdown menu will appear. *#Then choose Replace. *#Upload the new image and you're all done! Let me know if you need any further assistance! :] WhiteJasmineFlower (talk) 06:34, May 18, 2019 (UTC)WhiteJasmineFlower Thank you for the info! I haven't really uploaded pictures for a while so I completely forgot about the process to replace the image files when inserting the new ones. I will definitely be sure to do this with future episodes. WinxMagix (talk) 13:00, May 18, 2019 (UTC)WinxMagix Hi. I noticed you uploaded a bunch of episode title photos there. They're JPG photos and what we already had are PNG. Kindly re-cap those photos and ask the admins to unlock the photo files for you so you can upload newer version of these instead of uploading brand-new files. Next time please read the rules and act accordingly. Thank you. -- 02:28, January 31, 2020 (UTC)